1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to connectors and adaptors for communicative connections and methods of using connectors and adaptors.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional securable connector 100 used to connect telecommunications elements, including co-axial cable, fiber-optic cable, electrical wiring, etc. For example, connector 100 may be a 7/16 DIN connector for communicatively connecting coaxial cable. Several different types of 7/16 DIN connectors are known in the art and typically have a 7 mm inner contact 101 and 16 mm outer contact 102 for interfacing and connecting multiple telecommunications elements.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional securable connector 100 includes a flange 110 extending outwards from a central portion of connector 100. Flange 110 is shown as square, but other flange shapes are known. Flange 110 provides both electrical grounding and a physically securable surface for connector 100. For example, flange 110 may be secured to a larger telecommunications element to hold connector 100 in a given space. Holes 111 extend through flange 110 to permit screws or other fasteners to join and hold connector 100 to other elements by flange 110. For example, connector 100 may be secured to network-operated equipment by screwing flange 110 to the network-operated equipment through holes 111. In this way, customer-operated equipment may be connected to connector 100 and network-operated equipment while preventing the customer from accessing the network's equipment or removing connector 100 from such network-owned equipment.
Washers, gaskets, and other fasteners and interface devices (not shown in FIG. 1) are known and useable with connector 100. For example, a stamped gasket having a shape matching flange 110 may seat between connector 100 and equipment connected thereto to prevent wear and facilitate connection.